


Not entirely unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breathplay, Community: eleventy_kink, F/M, POV First Person, Swimming Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the eleventy kink meme. What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not entirely unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So what if I'm sick and twisted. I find River glorious. Et cetera. Any comments appreciated. I don't usually write first person, really...

I'd been watching him since earlier, when he'd taken a break to spend some time blissing out, swimming laps and exaggerating all that mental agility into grace and speed. He was a beautiful creature in the TARDIS pool - without the bow tie, his neck looked longer, the hollow of his throat more exposed, ready to be covered in bruises or collared as mine.  
I shuddered at that thought, half-hidden behind a pillar near the door, unnoticed by the determined figure cutting a gorgeous line through the water.  
Nobody, I thought, should have the brains – well, most of the time they were there – and the brawn. Or at least enough brawn to do anything he damn well pleased. Trust me to fall for that man. He should have been way, way out of my league...  
And yet, he wasn't.  
Screw this.  
I stepped out from behind the pillar and into the light, reveling in the feeling of the tiles under my feet and his gaze instantly on my figure.  
I let the towel around me drop.  
The swimming costume wasn't necessarily revealing, but it was slinky and sassy and hugged all my curves perfectly.  
Black, halter neck, it came together in a subtle sweetheart neckline at the front and mimicked that down at my hips. Widely trimmed in white, it was almost backless, tying midway down and at my neck in thick, white strips.  
Goddess, I loved it.  
Apparently, the Doctor did, too. He trod water, fifteen metres from the edge, gawping, hairstyle flattened and sodden. When my toes touched the edge of the pool, I lifted a finger and beckoned him over. As he swam towards me - long, fast strokes that sent him sything in my direction, wake rippling in the warm, dim lights - I crouched to sit on the side, dangling my legs in, and dropped down to stand on the narrow ledge there. The pool was almost thirty feet deep in places, and rarely less than five. But the ledges, at least, were reliable. It came up to lap around my shoulders, warm but not uncomfortably so, and a second later he was in my arms.  
From the instant he was with me, he was lower. My arms snaked over his shoulders while his hands toyed idly with the tie at the middle of my back.  
The kiss was searing. Well, we'd had a lot of practice together. We found our beat quickly, me setting a demanding pace, pushing it along with teeth and tongue and leverage to push his head back, us lower in the water, taking control. He was practically humming beneath me.  
Yes, this was good. I was enjoying myself hugely. He was all recent effort and slightly chlorinated saltwater, quietly studious like the way he did everything.  
When we broke away, he smiled up at me. One of his feet had found purchase between mine. I took deep breaths, les than an inch from his face and those huge hazel eyes, carding my fingers through his wet hair. Maybe he saw - felt - what was coming.  
We locked lips again, and I gently hooked a foot around his to slip it off the ledge, and used my newfound strength to push him under.  
It was glorious. My world narrowed down to him and him alone, his touch all around me. He pulled us more snugly together, hands all over my waist and dipping under my swimmers, hearts thumping steadily against my own wildly pounding chest. The bubbles clinging resolutely to my hair gave up. His hair just looked smugly perfect again, under the water and back to its normal state about not giving a toss about gravity.  
When I finally had to break for air - goddamn those time lords and their downright unnatural lungs - I kept him pushed down. He cottoned on fast, and before I knew it, he'd yanked both the ties on my swimmers free and was staring up at me with untroubled, mischievous eyes, mouthing at the black lycra at my hips and then at my released breasts as he worked the costume off me.  
I just had time to kick one leg free of it and brace myself as his mouth set to work - and I nearly buckled almost instantly.  
Two words to sum up my Doctor. Skilled and unnatural.  
I was almost wondering how much of the pool he was swallowing, mouthing and sucking and licking! at my folds and at my core, and - oh! - squeezing my clit between his lips - half of the men I'd been with couldn't even find the damn thing.  
The Doctor always gave me shocks when he brought out my kinks with such pinpoint accuracy. These days, I owned them proudly.  
I was almost there, Rassilon be damned, when he broke off. Setting kisses up towards my navel, he was asking and apparently spent at his physical capacity. My hand slipped from where it had curled around the fragile shell of his ear. I sighed, dragged myself halfway together, and took a deep breath.  
When I slipped below the surface, he was on me instantly, stealing my breath hungrily and just before he shoved two fingers into me, I realized that this had been a ruse and this was him, yanking control out from under my feet.  
Seconds later, pinned to the wall of the pool and gasping into his mouth, I saw stars that had nothing to do with being out of breath. It was... beautiful.  
When I finally came back to myself, he had me pinned up against the wall again. One arm was around my waist, curving around to stroke at my hip with a thumb. I could feel my hair, splayed out behind me, wet curls catching at the grout between the tiles as I reached back and pulled it back to my neck.  
His other arm was over my shoulder. I giggled at him, watching me with a smile at the corner of his mouth and head just slightly to one side. He’d wrung me out and now I was all sort of…  
“If you weren’t so distracting, I’d actually get some laps done,” he said, slowly letting me go and shifting to sit up on the side. His back was straight but he lounged sideways, not quite painting a perfect picture of posture. I set my elbows on the side and looked up at him, taking in his angular chest and wide shoulders appreciatively, quirking an eyebrow.  
“Doesn’t mean you can’t still burn off energy,” I said.  
He chuckled at that, and I pulled him back down towards me.


End file.
